Reconsrtuction of Uzushiogakure
by Kitsune ANBU
Summary: The council went to an almost unanimous decision to kill Naruto the day he was born, but Kakashi took Naruto and a few other ninja and left Konoha that night swearing to destroy it.Naru/Hina
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Yo! This is Kitsune ANBU and this is my first story. I am going to say this please tell if there are any mistakes with spelling or grammar. I will also say this once I will try to write the Japanese names for the jutsu. This is with Team Minato who was also Team 7. No lemons.

I got the idea of this story from nerdyfresh's "Hate, you say" I would recommend this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will. I do however own any OC's I decide to put in.

Summary: The council went to an almost unanimous decision to kill Naruto the day he was born, but Kakashi took Naruto and a few other ninja and left Konoha that night swearing to destroy it. Maybe Naru/Hina

"Naruto" talking

'_Naruto' _thinking

"**Naruto" **boss summons/ Kyuubi talking/ Jutsu name

'_**Naruto' **_boss summons/ Kyuubi thinking

**Prologue**

It was October 10 and the mighty kyuubi was attacking Konoha. The ninja were holding the Kyuubi off to buy time for the Yondaime Hokage to arrive.

Random ninja were all practically yelling to keep morale up "Hold the Kyuubi off" and " wait for the Yondaime" but they were losing ninja left and right.

A giant poof of smoke appeared, and when it cleared away it showed Gamabunta, the toad boss, with the Yondaime on top of him. If someone looked carefully enough, the Yondaime looked like he was holding a little baby.

"Looks this is it old friend," the Yondaime stated sadly, "Can you hold of the kyuubi long enough for me to seal him?"

"**Are you sure this is the only way brat," **Gamabunta replied.

"This is the only way. I must seal the yin part of the kyuubi into myself and seal the yang half into Naruto," the Yondaime yelled. _'Hopefully the villagers will see him as the hero that he is.'_

The Kyuubi saw what he was going to do and attacked him. While the Yondaime is still making hand signs, Gamabunta hold of the kyuubi for a few moments. The Yondaime finished the hand signs screaming the jutsu name **"Shiki Fujin" **

The Kyuubi was shocked seeing the almighty Shinigami being summoned by human. As the Shinigami approached, the Kyuubi tried running away. It was too late for the mighty beast as the Shinigami sealed him up in the kid.

The Yondaime's last words were, "Good luck Naruto, you will make your father proud one day." As the Shinigami finished the seal, he took the Yondaime's soul as a payment for summoning him.

That day was the birth of a new legend, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime.

A Few Hours Later

"We should kill the demon" and "Lets finish what the Yondaime started," were the shouts coming from the civilian council side and a few of the shinobi clans.

"Sarutobi, give me the kid and I will give Konoha the perfect weapon" the Sandaime's old rival Danzo yelled.

"Danzo, you will not get the child. He shall not be put in your Root ANBU," Sarutobi exclaimed.

"The Uchiha will not allow the demon to live Hiruzen," the Uchiha clan head demanded.

"The Shinobi Council is in agreement with the Civilian Council, Hokage-sama," the current leader of the Shinobi council bluntly stated.

"Fine, the execution of the Child shall be tomorrow night and I will have an ANBU guard him until tomorrow," the old Sarutobi sadly stated.

In The Hokage's Office

"Inu, you shall guard the Uzumaki until tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokake-sama," Inu stated.

"Here is everything you need," said Hiruzen. Before Hiruzen left, he gave Inu a note. _"Kakashi, take Naruto away from here .The kids full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your old sensei wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. Do not burn this scroll. As you may have noticed, this has a seal on the bottom. Inside the seal lies the scroll for the Rasengan and the __Hiraishin jutsu your sensei was so famous for. Make sure he gets both jutsus when he is ready for them. Take anyone you feel trustworthy. By the way, Obito is out of the hospital and Rin just got back from her mission._

As Inu, now known as Kakashi, read the note, he knew the Sandaime couldn't keep Naruto there or he will be killed by the shinobi and civilian populous. As Kakashi was getting ready to leave, he saw Obito come over to him.

"Hey Kakashi do you want to go surprise Rin that your still alive," Obito said mockingly. "What's got you so uptight right now Kakashi?"

"An order from the Sandaime. This mission is an S-classed. I can't tell anyone about unless they of the mission. Do you want to be in the mission?" Kakashi whispered to him.

Obito had a gleam in his eyes that you could already tell the answer, "Of course, you're still my best friend and need me to back you up. Now what is the mission?"

"Okay you asked for it, but we need Rin and Gai to be here as well," Kakashi ordered.

When Obito came back with Rin and Gai, Kakashi told them what was in the letter the Sandaime gave to Kakashi said.

"What they want to kill sensei's son," Obito and Rin both yelled.

"How unyouthful!" Gai screamed to the heavens.

"So when are we leaving Kakashi. I don't want to live in a _village_ where it treats its heroes like they are a demon," Rin said with venom with she said the word village.

"We leave in one hour meet us at training ground seven. Don't let anyone see you," Kakashi basically ordered.

One Hour Later

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Kakashi asked Team Minato and Gai.

"Yes, we packed for everything we need for a few months and got two clan heirs to come with us." Rin Said like it was obvious.

"What! Someone saw you guys," Kakashi asked with a paranoid voice.

"Yes. One of them saw Obito packing and asked why. This kid is also known as Itachi Uchiha. The other one that is stowing away is, unfortunately, a Hyuga heir to the main branch. Her name is Hinata," Rin said since she didn't want Itachi to wake up with Gai or Obito's loud voices.

"Why did you take the Hyuga heir," Kakashi asked wondering what exactly happened.

Flashback Ten Minutes before meeting with Kakashi at training ground Seven

"Gai Obito you guys ready?" said a feminine voice.

"Yosh! All is well with me." Gai whispered for once.

"Yeah we are, but I ran into a complication," Obito replied.

"What did you do now Obito," Rin asked with a tired sigh.

"Well I kind of took Fugaku's oldest kid, Itachi Uchiha, from the compound since he saw me. So, I took him with me," Obito said with a voice suggesting he proud of himself thinking on the fly.

"Alright, we'll take him…" Rin was interrupted by a scream. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came from the Hyuga compound. It sounded like someone is in trouble," Obito answered her question.

Hyuga Compound

"Help me! Someone help me! Please!" someone at the top of their lungs.

"Hurry brand her with the Caged Bird seal on the child and someone silence the whore," a Hyuga elder said."

"Yes sir," a Hyuga in the branch house said. "Be silent and your child might survive."

"Please stop that she is only a few days old," the mother pleaded.

"You contaminated our precious kekkei genkai so we shall purge the world of this contamination," the elder said with a sneer.

As Rin, Gai, and Obito listened, they were disgusted by the man willing to kill a child just for the mother was. Right before the seal was applied, the kids killed the elder with a kunai and knocked out the branch member. Rin was trying to heal the mother, but even with her knowledge she died minutes later after asking them if they would take care of her daughter.

Flashback End

"Okay I got Naruto, you guys can take Hinata or Itachi. We are leaving now. No more delays from anyone," Kakashi took command of the situation.

After Kakashi and his group left, the Council demanded that any remnants of Team Minato and Maito Gai were to be A-rank missing nins.

After a few years passed, Kakashi's team was called Ghosts of the Yellow Flash, since most of the group knew or was related to the late Yellow Flash.

End Of Prologue

Author's note: So how did you like my first chapter. Was it good or bad. If you review, tell me what I need to work on.

Obito did not die on the mission, though he did Kakashi his Sharingan thinking he was going to die, but was saved at the last minute by Minato.

Also I know Hinata's birthday is in December but I made it in October to make it fit with my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back and thanks for the reviews that I'm getting they are helpful since they make my writing better. I am undecided for the other pairings if there is going to others. Continue with the reviews everything helps.

The Naru/Hina will start during the Chunin Exams arc.

"Naruto" talking

'_Naruto' _thinking

"**Naruto" **boss summons/ Kyuubi talking/ Jutsu name

'_**Naruto' **_boss summons/ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 1**

Seven Years Since the Kyuubi Attack

"Do the drills again Naruto," said calm voice since they aren't on the run.

"Yes sensei," Naruto replied without question.

During the years since the Kyuubi attack, everyone in the group trained until they couldn't train anymore. With their training, Gai, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi were S-ranked missing nins. While Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi are A-rank missing nins, they are bordering S-rank. However, everyone had a flee-on-sight order from all the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

After Naruto and the others came back from training, everyone was wondering what plan Kakashi had in store.

"Okay everyone I think I finally found a way to not be on the run anymore," Kakashi said in a most excited voice he could make. "My plan is to rebuild the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure." The young three were looking at Kakashi like he grew a second head while the older shinobi were staring at Kakashi with shock. "Okay let me rephrase that. We are going to rebuild your mother's village Naruto," at that Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi understood what he was talking about. Everyone in the group knew that Naruto's parents were the late Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

Right when they were about to speak, three groups of hunter nin from each of the Great Shinobi Villages surrounded the group missing nins. In each group there were only five shinobi, but these shinobi were the best hunter nins that they could offer.

The hunter nins used the divide and conquer strategy and made sure Kakashi and the renegade nins could regroup and escape. While everyone but Naruto and Hinata faced eleven nins, they faced only ten.

"Come on let's kill them already. I want to get bounty that brats head," one of the Kiri nins said.

Before anyone could respond that man had lost his head moments after saying that and then people started dying left and right. Everyone started screaming when this happened, they were all wondering the same thing, '_What the Fuck is going on.'_

Itachi watched as his genjutsu started working. He hated violence since his _father_ made him work in the Third Shinobi War bringing people dying and dead back to the village. He absolutely hated his clan, the only ones he thought were not arrogant pricks were his mother and his little brother Sasuke, or at least he hoped. All his clan wanted was power. They wanted power by stealing it from people or by killing them. Either way he still despised his clan.

As Itachi was finishing the last of his enemies, he saw Kakashi was done with his. Rin, Obito, and Gai were also finished. He looked over where Hinata was and saw the devastation caused by Hinata's taijutsu. He wasn't surprised to see that Naruto also killed all of his enemies with ninjutsu, since there were burns, cuts, and mud on the bodies.

Kakashi was admiring his students' work. He made the perfect team with Itachi as a support ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist. Hinata was a medical and taijutsu specialist. Naruto, well for Kakashi anyways, Naruto improved the most out of all of them since he only stuck with ninjutsu until they taught him Kushina's kenjutsu. Kami have mercy on anyone who faces Naruto in a kenjutsu match.

When they were finished, they gathered around Kakashi to see what the details of the plan were. "As I was saying before we got interrupted, I want to rebuild Uzushiogakure and make even stronger than before," Kakashi explained. "In order for this to happen though, we need to get to the island were the old Uzushiogakure rests. We also need people to live there and want to be ninjas, so I got an idea. The civil war in Kiri is still going on and bloodline side seems to be losing, but we could ask them to see if they would like to join our village."

"Not a bad idea Kakashi, I was wondering when we would deal with Kiri," Obito spoke up.

"Anyone argues with the idea," Kakashi asked. Not a single word was spoken, then Kakashi broke the silence, "Okay everyone pack up and be ready to go at dusk tonight. We need to sneak in, that means no chakra use until we are the Land of Water. Am I understood?"

"Yes Kakashi," everyone replied.

Dusk

"Okay everyone time to move out," as Kakashi gave the order, the group went in their usual formation.

Kakashi is in the middle of the line of people to relay instructions to the team. Gai is the back and in front of him is Hinata, guarding the rear. Rin was directly behind Kakashi ready with her medical ninjutsu at any time. Obito, Itachi, and Naruto are in front of him and are the power houses of the group, each with their specific jutsu.

When they reached the Land of Water, they suppressed their chakra to keep the illusion that they were all civilians. In order to go to Kirigakure soil, they had to cross the river on boat, since water walking across was complete and utter suicide to everyone including jinchuriki.

When they reached the harbor, they noticed chunins checking everyone to see if they were a spy. When they got off, they hid in an alley to discuss how they could find the rebels.

"I think we should split up," Kakashi suggested.

"I disagree completely," Rin argued. "If the people find out that we travel in a group of people with a kekkei genkai, they would attack us and try to kill us."

"I say Rin is right Kakashi, I think lying low for a while or until we meet with the rebels would be a good idea," Obito tried to reason with the leader of the group.

"I think we should go at timed intervals since we would be able to lay low and outside the village and…" Itachi started explaining.

"My kage bunshin found the rebels. It seems that the Mizukage found the base and is launching a full-scale attack in five days. If my info is correct, the rebels are hiding in the closest port to Nami no Kuni," Naruto explained.

"That is at least a three day travel at our most youthful speed," Gai shouted, much to everyone's dismay.

"Alright everyone, let's go you heard Gai," Kakashi said after everyone regained their hearing.

Three Days Later

"I see a town up ahead and it seems to me that there to be a lot of high chakra signatures in one building," exclaimed Hinata.

"Okay group we'll scout out the building, then we can go out there and see if we can get them to join our side," Kakashi said coming up with a plan.

With the Rebels

"Mei-sama, the Mizukage has sent a large force to destroy us and it seems that the Ghosts of the Yellow Flash are near," a messenger reported to Mei Terumi, leader of the rebels.

"The Ghosts of the Yellow Flash are near. Let's see what they want. Maybe they could join our side. That would tip balance of the war in our favor," Mei said to no one in particular.

With Kakashi

'_It seems as they are expecting us,' _Kakashi thought.

"We have been expecting you. Mei-sama has been waiting for you to go to us for a while," the guard said while eying the group. The guard took them to a room where a woman looked she was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone my name is Mei Terumi, leader of the Bloodline Faction," the woman said.

"I guess you know who we are but let's cut to the chase. I was wondering if you and your army would join our village that we are building," Kakashi said with a serious voice.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: thanks for reading. Please review. I will only update when I have time. I do not upload once a week. I will only upload at my convenience.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about not updating. I kind of had a bit of writers block. I need more reviews I only have a few. Just to make sure everything is clear. Naruto and Hinata are seven years old. Itachi is thirteen, the same age as when the Uchiha massacre is supposed to happen. Kakashi, Gai, Rin, and Obito are all twenty-one or twenty-two.

The massacre will happen. I don't know who will do it yet, but it will since I need and emo Sasuke to fit with my ideas.

I am also going make a new story soon. I don't what it is going to be called or when it is going to go online.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him. I do however own any OC's I decide to put in.

"Naruto" talking

'_Naruto' _thinking

"**Naruto" **boss summons/ Kyuubi talking/ Jutsu name

'_**Naruto' **_boss summons/ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 2**

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Mei asked unbelievingly.

"I want you join our village," Kakashi said with a tone that promised pain if she didn't. "We are rebuilding Uzushiogakure. We have the location, but we need people to join willingly. So what do you say?"

Mei asked, "What's in it for us, other being out of this civil war of course?"

"We would make sure that kekkei genkai are welcome in the village," Kakashi explained, "and when we are powerful enough, we could make Kiri a foot note in history."

"We need you to show your strength. If you can defeat the force is sending at us, we will join the village no questions asked." Mei responded. "If our intelligence is correct, they should be here in a two days to destroy us all."

"We agree. Okay guys get ready. We are going to face some of the most battle hardened troops that Kiri has. Don't hold back. It is kill or be killed," Kakashi ordered the group.

"Finally some action. Do you think I can do this alone sensei," Naruto asked.

"As much as I would like you to, you will not be going in alone. Do you understand?" Kakashi yelled at Naruto. "This no time to play around. You will be outnumbered and like every overconfident shinobi, be killed." Now talking to everyone, "I want you guys to get familiar with the terrain to prepare. You have your orders now move."

'_You have an interesting group Kakashi. I want to see what you can do'_ Mei thought, getting over her daze.

Two Days Later

"I see the army Kakashi," Rin said.

"Okay, everyone go towards Rin's position," Kakashi ordered.

"So are we going to attack everyone or ambush them with a sneak attack?" Obito spoke up.

"I say ambush. Itachi can you make a genjutsu that covers all of us so we take out the leaders of the group?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you questioning my ability Kakashi-taicho," Itachi said with sarcasm. "That is simple. I can only do it for five minutes though if everyone goes in, but I can hold it longer if someone stays back."

"Okay. Here is the plan," Kakashi started to say.

With the Army

"Does anyone know when we strike?" asked a shinobi with boredom.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. The Mizukage has a no toleration policy about stupid questions," responded another. "You will know when we start to…"  
>"The Mizukage is fighting someone and ughh," a messenger interrupted before a sword was sticking in his chest.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a few shinobi.

"This is too easy. I hope some of you will put up a better fight than the others I've faced for your sakes," said a voice coming from all directions.

'_These guys are pathetic'_ Naruto thought. '_They are supposed to be the best Kiri has to offer. I've face bandits that are better than them.'_

"Stop playing with your prey and kill them already," Hinata said just loud enough for the shinobi to hear.

Before they could though, Kakashi was thrown back towards them with the Mizukage behind him. "This is not what I expected."

"You are a fool Hatake. Your group shall be destroyed and then the rebels shall die," the Mizukage said like it was predetermined.

"My eternal rival, are you alright?" yelled Gai after killing half of the Mizukage's personal guard.

"I'm fine Gai go help the others I'm sure they would appreciate it," Kakashi said as fast as possible not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Your youthfulness knows no bounds," Gai replied. Attacking the next person with a shout of "Dynamic Entry," Kakashi went right back to fighting the Mizukage.

"You will die now Kakashi. **Suiton Daibakuryū**,"(Water Release Great Waterfall Flow Jutsu) the Mizukage shouted his jutsu.

'_Oh shit!'_ Kakashi thought. Before the giant waterfall hit, someone yelled **"Doton Dosekiryū" **(Earth Release Mudslide). The mudslide stopped the waterfall in its tracks.

"Really Kakashi, you are not even trying," Obito said killing any ambushers.

"Just shut the fuck up and help me kill this guy," Kakashi said pissed off.

"I'm just saying one thing. If you die I'm sure Kushina will skin you in the afterlife dying before you live longer than her," Obito joked around.

"If you don't shut up you are going to be locked in a room with Gai for a day," Kakashi threatened. After that Obito was quiet until the Mizukage turned out to be the Sanbi jinchuriki. "This is just not my day. I think I'm going to need backup. Hey Naruto can hold of the Mizukage long enough for me to charge a jutsu to kill him."

"Okay boss," not wanting to be threatened like Obito, Naruto replied.

"You're having a kid fight me instead of you? Kakashi you really are pathetic," the jinchuriki said. "I hope you're good for your sake.

"You're the Mizukage. Man Kiri must be really weak to let you take control of the village," Naruto taunted hoping to get the Mizukage riled up, but that worked too well.

"You little shit. I'll **show you. Time to die**," the Mizukage said while giving full control to the biju.

"Hey Kakashi anytime now," Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto this jutsu takes time," Kakashi responded.

"Well we don't have time," Naruto said hastily while avoiding being hit by a chakra tail.

"Ok, I'm ready.** Raikiri Issen**," **(**Lighting Cutter One Flash) Kakashi yelled out. As he performed the jutsu, Naruto have Kakashi a small opening just long enough for Kakashi to hit it.

When the jinchuriki saw this, he started attacking Kakashi with his chakra tails. Kakashi avoided most of them but got hit by one and it caused him to miss by inches making him burn his hand with the demonic chakra.

"Yo. Kakashi are you alright?" Obito asked.

"I can't use my hand anymore. Someone else has to fight him," Kakashi said wincing in pain a few times.

"Here I go," Naruto said fighting the Mizukage again. "Hey Itachi, can make a genjutsu just to distract him for a moment?"

"Sure. **Kokuangyo no Jutsu **(Bringer of Darkness Technique)," Itachi yelled his jutsu.

When the jinchuriki noticed the genjutsu, it tried to disable it but it couldn't. Naruto saw this and attacked it with a few different jutsus until he had an opening. With a yell of, "**Rasengan**," the fight was over.

"So is the Mizukage dead?" Obito asked.

"Yes he died when the Rasengan hit him in the stomach," Rin said studying the corpse.

"Let's go back to Mei and report our success," Kakashi said.

The Rebel Hideout

"The Mizukage is dead. We came back for you fulfill your part of the deal," Kakashi said with a tone that promised pain if they didn't comply.

"Ok, I see. We leave tomorrow. Where do you want us to go?" Mei replied.

"Go to Nami no Kuni and wait there until we come back with more people," Kakashi ordered.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long while for the update. I had almost no time on the computer. This chapter was originally going to be put with the first but when I found out that I wasn't going to have much time; I put it as its own chapter. I am also back to school so expect the chapters will be going in hopefully one every two weeks. I now have more time on the computer but school is getting in the way.

The jutsu Kakashi uses is from a game. I needed him to use a fast jutsu so I figured why not.

See you later.


	4. Rewrite in progress

Sorry about this folks. I need more time to do school studies. So I am currently rewriting the story my other story will come out in a few days with two chapters. This is mainly as a way to sorry. Now see you in my other story. I will not tell you the name as it is a secret.


	5. Adoption

I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I lost interest in both of the stories I was making so I will make the story a challenge and this one up for adoption. Once again, I am sorry for your inconvenience and my new story which will be out by the 4th of July with at least three chapters will be a remake of puppet master. This story will be Naruto as a puppet master. Thanks and see you later.


End file.
